Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multimedia broadcasting system that disperses multimedia content and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As technologies have developed, nowadays there are a variety of terminal apparatuses capable of dispersing multimedia content, such as computers, televisions, tablets, etc. Digital signage, also known as a digital board, an electronic advertising billboard, multimedia signage, and so on, is often set up in department stores, at stations, and around other public places so as to provide multimedia content such as public-service information and advertisements and can be used to replace traditional print advertisements or information billboards. FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a digital signage system according to the prior art. The digital signage system in FIG. 1 comprises a content management system server CMS, edge servers ES1, ES2, ES3, ES11, ES12 and ES13, and digital signage apparatuses APL1, APL2, APL3, APL4 and APL5. User terminals U1, U2 and U3 are connected to the content management system server CMS to transmit multimedia content to be dispersed to the content management system server CMS. The content management system server CMS controls multimedia transmissions and transmits the multimedia content to the digital signage apparatuses APL1, APL2, APL3, APL4 and APL5 directly or through the edge servers so as to make the digital signage apparatuses APL1, APL2, APL3, APL4 and APL5 play the multimedia content. Nevertheless, the traditional digital signage system mainly has problems that include difficulty in expansion, data security, application variety, etc. For example, as the coverage of the digital signage system expands, hardware requirements for servers may also increase. Accordingly, the existing server(s) may have to be replaced by new server(s), thereby causing difficulty in expansion. In addition, as the coverage of the digital signage system expands, the management and control of the digital signage system may also be difficult, thereby causing problems such as inefficiency in data transmission. Therefore, a multimedia broadcasting system that is equipped with a safe data-transmission mechanism, high expandability and high applicability and a control method thereof are needed.